


The Trials of Tomorrow

by Hope_and_Dreams



Category: Diabolik Lovers, DiabolikLovers - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear it's going to be a lot more interesting that it sounds, Jealousy, Multi, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Obsession, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Summary is pretty long lol and probably not that good but oh well, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Violence, badass female characters, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_and_Dreams/pseuds/Hope_and_Dreams
Summary: While moving from Los Angeles to be sent to Japan for safety precautions, Iris wasn't sure what to expect when she got there. It certainly wasn't six very handsome brothers who aren't as human as they seem. Unfortunately for her, she ends up being the object of love...and dark obsession for others. Her stay there will have her facing many challenges that make her question everything while going on a path to become something greater and stronger. Dark secrets will be revealed, hearts will be broken, Tears will cried but most of all there will be blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I barely saw the entire Diabolik Series a few months ago and despite some of it's issues I fell in love...mainly because of the boys lol I did some reading on the characters so I hope I do some justice for the brothers. Also, I've been planning on writing this for awhile since there really isn't many good fanfics out there and some who had potential were unfinished so here I am! :D
> 
> Side note here:
> 
> The words and sentences written in italic is the inner monologue and thoughts the heroine is having to herself.  
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and please feel free leave a kudos and comment. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

 

Thud. Thud. Thud.

 

 

The soft sound of her bare feet padding against the cold and moist earth was the all that can be heard in the vast green forest that she was currently in.

 

 

The girl had no idea why or how exactly had her own mind conjured this strange dream. But she supposed it was better than the black abyss she normally dreamt of.

 

 

Opal white eyes scanned the area and found no traces of any living animals in sight. It would've almost been silent if it wasn't for the occasional chirping of birds and chirrs from a pine marten making it clear she wasn't the only inhabitant in the wilderness.

 

 

 _Oddly comforting_. She thought.

 

 

Bright rays of warm sunlight were peaking through the cracks of the leaf covered branches on the tall trees were now hitting her pale skin providing a golden glow everywhere the light touched.

 

 

Her long platinum blonde hair was worn down; a crown made of various colorful flowers rested on the top of her head. She wore a sheer silk white floor length dress that was semi-transparent with a v-neckline. 

 

It wasn't anything extravagant but the golden floral stitching designs around her middle were exquisitely beautiful. The thick straps met at the back in a cross exposing her shoulders along with some of her back.

 

 

The dress itself felt coolly smooth yet soft against her skin like water. Iris thought she seemed like some sort of fairy princess dressed like this but she found that it didn't really bother her in the slightest.

 

 

 

There was no particular direction in mind. She just allowed her feet to carry her wherever they'd like. All while taking in the beauty of nature itself.

 

 

It was pleasantly blissful bringing a sense of calm to her.

 

 

Every now and then her fingers would brush against the rough bark of a tree or she would spot a woodpecker perched on a branch somewhere.

 

 

Nothing too exciting but it was peaceful nonetheless.

 

 

Iris was going to continue on her trek until she heard a twig snap.

 

 

She paused for a moment, straining her ears to pick off the direction where the sound came from.

 

 

**Crack!**

 

 

It came from her left. She bit her lip and debated whether or not it was a good idea to go and investigate. A part of her reasoned that this was just a dream and nothing terrible can possibly happen.

 

 

Almost reluctantly, the teen headed towards the source of the noise. She let out shaky breath in attempt to calm herself while she mumbled out.

 

 

"It's my dream. I'm in charge and I can control whatever the heck goes on."

 

 

It was an attempt to reassure herself and it seemed to be working for the most part.

 

 

Iris stepped into a small clearing. At first she didn't notice anything until something moved out of the corner of her eye.

 

 

There at the edge of a bush stood a stag with the largest white horns she's ever seen.

 

 

The pale girl stood there for a long moment admiring this magnificent creature. She took in everything from it's strong muscular legs to the smooth brown fur coat around it's huge frame.

 

 

The horns were probably the most breathtaking thing: Each white antler consisted of 10 tines. The beam was strongly curved inward, while the brow and bez tines are were close together and above the burr.

 

 

They reminded her of a tree's branches curling inward. She also thought those beautiful antlers could probably hold the moon as silly and strange as it sounded.

 

 

 

Never in her life has she ever encountered a stag this close before especially not one this tall either. It looked like it can probably hold 4 grown men on it's a back without a problem.

 

 

 

The animal was nibbling on some twigs and leaves from a bush not taking notice of her presence yet.

 

 

Deciding to take advantage of this rare opportunity, she slowly yet cautiously approached the animal so it wouldn't run away...or impale her with those enormous antlers.

 

 

The mere thought of it made her cringe inwardly.

 

 

As if sensing her presence the stag abruptly raised it's head to look at her. Dark and innocent round eyes met her bright and multi-colored orbs in a stare.

 

 

The pale teenager didn't dare to move just yet, afraid that she might frighten the creature away.

 

 

 

Iris started pondering on ways to lure the animal to her while making herself appear harmless to it. She quickly glanced to the bushes as something in her mind clicked instantly.

 

 

Food. 

 

 

_Yes, that's brilliant! Hahaha._

 

 

 

It was obviously hungry and if she hadn't arrived it would still be eating.

 

 

 

She looked around until a red apple came into her line of vision. The ripe looking fruit laid within arms reach. Ever slowly, she knelt down to the ground while maintaing eye contact with the stag. 

 

 

It's ears twitched as it continued to watch her.

 

 

Iris reached out and grabbed the apple before standing up and holding it out to the stag with a soft smile on her pink lips.

 

 

"Come on. I promise I won't hurt you."

 

 

 

The animal blinked in response before making it's way towards her.

 

 

 

She remained still as a statue as the stag neared her despite her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

 

 

 

 _Remain calm. Don't move a muscle_.

 

 

 

The anticipation in her body was increasing each passing second. She wasn't sure what to expect as the animal stood towering over much her smaller form.

 

 

 

The stag gave her one last look before lowering it's head and biting into the apple with a loud crunch sound.

 

 

 

Relief washed over her as every muscle in her body relaxed instantly. The smile Iris had grew as she gently ran her fingers over it's head. It seemed like the animal enjoyed her touch since it leaned in further.

 

 

 

_So soft like silk._

 

 

 

This magical moment of happiness was shattered however.

 

 

 

Suddenly, the stag quickly snapped it's head up to look around. It's black eyes darted around searching for something while it's ears twitched as if it was attempting to detect some kind of movement.

 

 

Then before she could even blink the animal quickly ran off leaving her completely alone once again.

 

 

Iris let out a small sigh in slight disappointment.

 

 

"Well, good riddance."

 

 

She crossed her arms and stood there sulking with a frown.

 

 

_I guess nature just hates me too._

 

 

It took her a few seconds to realize something wasn't right. 

 

 

The forest had suddenly became eerily silent. The sun was no longer visible and the temperature began to drop into a chilling cold.

 

 

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself to provide the smallest hint of warmth to her body. Iris began to regret ever wearing the dress now since it seemed pretty inconvenient.

 

 

With every breath she exhaled it turned into vapor and she watched it spiral into the freezing air before disappearing.

 

 

 

Iris felt completely vulnerable and exposed being here in the open. But she had no idea where to go.

 

 

Goosebumps began to run down her arms and legs. Her stomach began to drop as a feeling of dread began to sink in. 

 

 

Almost subconsciously, her head turned to look over her shoulder as if expecting the worst to happen.

 

 

A thick blanket of fog crept through the trees and began to cover everything entirely that came in it's path. Making it difficult to make out anything.

 

 

 

Her gut was telling her to run and without a second thought she turned and sprinted off not caring where she ended up as long as it was far away from the danger the smoke emitted.

 

 

Just then a deep growl resonated behind her.

 

 

She increased her speed and continued to run and run as quickly as her feet could carry her. Iris didn't dare to look back. Too afraid, that whatever was in that fog might reach out and devour her.

 

 

 

Her lungs began to burn painfully in her chest and her feet felt heavier with each stride her legs took but she didn't stop. She pushed herself to keep going. 

 

 

She just had to escape.

 

 

 

Her foot was then caught into something that made her lose her balance and forcefully meet the ground face first with a small cry.

 

 

 

_Get up. Now!_

 

 

 

A loud groan of pain escaped past her lips. Her mind was slightly disoriented after the hard impact her skull took. No doubt there was already a large purple bruise forming on her forehead.

 

 

Iris managed to slowly sit up despite her bodies protest not to due to the fall.

 

 

Something soft brushed against her bare back and arms.

 

 

The pale teenager blinked a few times until her vision cleared. Her crystalline like eyes looked to her side and realized she had stumbled onto a patch of white roses.

 

 

Under different circumstances she would've taken the time to admire their beauty but right now Iris was more concerned about leaving this damn forest.

 

 

It was too late though.

 

 

 

The fog she so desperately tried to escape from was already coming from all directions leaving her trapped.

 

 

White tendrils of smoke seemed to inch closer and closer as if trying to grab hold of her. Immediately, she attempted to stand but just as she moved her ankle, pain shot up her entire leg causing her eyes to water.

 

 

 

Judging by the large purple and slight yellowish bruise already forming on her ankle, she came to the conclusion it was sprained.

 

 

 

While examing her injury further, her suspicions were proven correct when she tried to put some light weight on it only to cry out in agony from the pain it seemed to be causing.

 

 

 _At least, it isn't broken_. She thought bitterly.

 

 

Her situation right now wasn't looking too bright. In fact, it seemed to be getting increasingly dire as time went on.

 

 

 

With a grimace, Iris attempted to get up when something cold and scaly started to slither around her uninjured leg causing her to freeze.

 

 

 

Iris cast her eyes down only for them to widen by the sight of a large snake making it's way underneath her dress. Her breathing hitched at this.

 

 

It was black as coals, wide as a pole. The snakes eyes were like pools of blood and right now they were solely fixed on her. 

 

 

 

 

Iris felt like she was staring into her own death at this precise moment and in this case she probably was.

 

 

She didn't know what to do as she watched it coil around her thigh almost possessively. Every now and then it's black tongue would flicker out creating a hiss sound.

 

 

Iris knew that if she attempted to move it will strike her without any hesitation and even if she didn't move...it would probably still kill her.

 

 

With no other options, she remained frozen in place as her heartbeat began to spike up at an alarming rate.

 

 

 

Her mind barely registered the same growl she heard moments ago echo around her. Alerting her of her pursuers arrival.

 

 

 

 

Two pairs of golden yellow orbs could be seen glowing in thick fog and they were trained on her.

 

 

The creature emerged revealing itself to be a wolf. But it wasn't any ordinary wolf. This one was surrounded by red tendrils of energy.

 

 

It radiated ancient power.

 

 

The wolf looked ravenous and one thing was clear: she was it's prey.

 

 

As it started circling around her, she couldn't help but notice how enormous it looked. At first glance, it did seem very large but at this close range it seemed a whole lot bigger than a full grown man.

 

 

 

The wolf stopped behind her, hovering just an inch away from her ear. It's snout was curled up into a snarl revealing a row of sharp canines that could very easily chew through her bones.

 

 

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. If she was frightened before she was scared shitless right now.

 

 

 

She was going to die.

 

 

Either by a poisonous bite from the snake or being torn to bits by the wolf. Not one of those choices sounded too promising right now.

 

 

She wanted to scream or yell but she couldn't.

 

 

She was completely choked up and paralyzed with fear. The kind that robs you of everything: all your reason, sense, hope, strength, and logical thinking leaving you breathless and empty.

 

Her heartbeat thundering wildly inside her chest was the only sound her ears were able to pick out in her haze of despair.

 

 

It continued growl while it opened it's jaws no doubt ready to eat her whole. Her limpid eyes were staring at the bottomless pools of red that belonged to the viper.

 

 

It titled it's head back before opening it's mouth to reveal two large fangs ready to strike.

 

 

 

 _This is it. I'm going to die a slow painful death or be torn apart to pieces._ She thought morbidly.

 

 

And just like that both animals sunk their teeth deep within her soft flesh. She let out a loud blood gurgling scream that pierced through the entire forest as she experienced such a intense hot white blinding pain.

 

Behind her the petals on the white roses began to slowly change into a dark shade of red that almost appeared black.

 

~~~~~

 

Iris woke up with a sudden jolt forward from her queen sized bed she had been sleeping on. Beads of cold sweat trickled down her forehead as she took heavy breaths to calm her erratic heart.

 

 

Her hands automatically shot up to her shoulder and thigh. She sighed in relief when there was no traces of any holes or puncture wounds on her body.

 

 

It was just a dream. A horrible nightmare and nothing more.

 

 

 

The blonde glanced towards her clock on the nightstand. 

 

 

**4:50 am**

 

 

Only 2 more hours till school starts giving her plenty of time to go out for a jog and come back to meditate  after showering.

 

 

With that in mind, she threw her legs over the bed and stretched her arms high above her head listening to the satisfying crack of her joints before making her way towards the clothes she had already laid out the night before.

 

 

A grey sports bra with a scoop neckline, bright teal crisscross double straps in the back. Black form-fitting leggings with a pronounced color block stripe and fine mesh teal colored insets at the knees and a pair of black Nike sportswear running shoes.

 

 

Iris adjusted her armband that held her iPod so she can have music to listen to and inserted her headphones into her ears. She then checked her watch to set up a timer while it also kept track of how many miles she ran and calories she burned.

 

 

Once she was all set, she then tied her hair up into a high ponytail and pressed play on her playlist.

 

 

 

_♪I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field.♪_

 

_♪I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal.♪_

 

 

With a large grin plastered on her face she exited her room and sauntered out her home to begin her daily morning exercise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
